galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gillian Greyson
Colonel Gillian Greyson is a perfect example of a Zybocian Noble. She is slightly shorter than other Zybocians but has unmistakable short white hair and purple eyes that Glow when she is using her Pyschic Powers. Lean and well chiseled she has incredible amounts of endurance that have allowed her to thrive in special forces. Gillian was training and studying to be an engineer but during that time was found to have Psychic Powers. Current Most recently Colonel Greyson was in control of Operations for Team Hotel and worked with Newton Greydon to ensure that missions are successful. Team Hotel has recently been changed into Team Omega so she is waiting for assignment. History Relationships Both of Gillians parents died when she was relatively young, leaving her an orphan of the state. She has no known siblings or extended family. She does however feel as if Team Hotel is her family, though she struggles with showing them affection. Gillian is close friends with the Mech Pilot known as Anaconda. Character Sheet Note: Gillian does not have any burn listed in her profile as she only accepts burn when going on field ops. When doing field ops she takes a +6 to Con, +4 to Dex and +2 to Str. Human Kineticist 20 Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int +10, Senses: Darkvision 60ft Defense AC '32 (Touch 15, Flat-Foot 27) (IBS +17, Dex +4, Dodge +1) '''HP '''498 '''Fort '+25, Ref +19, Will +10 '''Force Ward: 20 Energy Resistance: Fire, Electricty 10, Radiation to Sever Fortification: 50% Damage Reduction: 10/- Offense Speed 30ft Melee '+22 Kinetic Blade (Aetheric Boost 10d6+34) '''Ranged '+26 Telekinetic Blast (Aetheric Boost 10d6+34) '''Special Attacks: '''Suffocate DC 44, DC's for Form Infusions are 44. '''Utility Wild Powers: '''Kinetic Cover, Telekinetic Finesse, Telekinetic Invisibility, Kinetic Healer, Telekinetic Haul, Suffocate DC 44, Kinetic Restoration, Spell Deflection, Aetheric Sniper, Telekinetic Deflection, Self Telekinesis, Greater Self Telekinesis '''Form Infusions: Kinetic Blade, Bowling Infusion, Extended Range, Foe Throw, Wall, Extreme Range, Kinetic Whip, Disintegrating Infusion, Blade Whirlwind, Whip Hurricane Statistics Str '''18, Dex 18, Con 38, Int 19, Wis 14, Cha 16 'Base Atk '+19; CMB 19; CMD 43 '''Feats: '''Weapon Finesse (Kinetic Blade), Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Focus (Blast), Iron Will, Skill Focus (Stealth), Toughness, Endurance, Hacker, Craft Cybernetics, Kinetic Leap, Improved Precise Shot, Craft Technological Item, Great Fortitude, Skill Focus Linguistics, Bullseye Shot, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Skill Focus (Craft Mechanical), Brutal Blast, Stout Deterrent '''Skills: '''Acrobatics 25, Craft Mechanical 33, Disable Device 25, Heal, 24, Knowledge Engineering 27, Linguistics 57, Perception 26, Sleight of Hand 25, Stealth 31 '''Languages: '''Zybocian, Nipponese, Wanese, Ancient, Eldathi, Ellamarian, Dorcrausak, Lundese, Ultramarian, Russic, Kaelithican, Dwordo '''SQ: '''Basic Telekinesis, Force Ward, Burn, Gather Power, Kinetic Blast, Elemental defense, Internal Buffer 3, Expanded Element (Aether) x3, Elemental overflow +6 (+6 to Con, +2 Str, +4 Dex), Infusion specialization 6, Metakinesis (Empower +1, Maximize +1, Quicken +3, Two Blast in a Round +4), Metakinetic Master (Maximize), Perfect Body, Flawless Mind '''Zybox Special Forces Training: '''Boss Training CQC Dodge, Team Leader, Captain, Boss Training, Boss Stealth Training, Major, Colonel Gear '''Equipped: * Head: * Headband: * Face: * Neck: * Back: * Body: * Armor: +5 IBS Mark VII Assault Armor Black * Belt: * Bracers: * Hands: * Ring: * Ring: * Boots: Cybernetics: '''Skillslot +10 Linguistics, Thoracic Nanite Chamber Mark 2 (4 Con) '''Genetic Modifications: Tough, +4 Con''' ' '''Other Gear: '''Super Computer with AI Randy, Masterwork Thieves Tools, Mission Specific Gear, Prismatic Force Field.' ''' Category:People Category:PCs